What would you do for a girl named sora
by UltimateNentendiofan
Summary: It's a lovestory about soras crush and how they deal with it
1. Chapter 1

II own nothing and this is a love story of soras crush I'm making one for Kari as well if you have any ideas come out in the comments! Sometimes it looks better for Matt then tai or vice versa! I love comments! Well without further ado come on and here's your love story.(Hey maybe even veegato) just listen this has a little violence Matt gets amnesia but no one dies it has a good ending I hope you like it. It's rated T because of the fight and romance Some light from kari and that's it well read it!

Matt walked to his locker his younger brother Tk was in 6th grade he was in 8th grade. He exhaled as he touched a piece of paper it was a picture Tk drew when he was in 4th grade for him it was of Matt and sora and himself and Kari. He shut his locker.

"What are the chances of a hottie like sora and Low life like me?" Said Matt as he kicked the paper on the ground suddenly his rival and friend Tai walked up to him.

"Hey Matt did you get invited to Soras party?" Asked Tai.

"no" grumbled Matt.

"I DID" squealed Tai as he walked off Matt held back his tears. He loved sora he would do anything for her the same as Tk would for Kari. Matt couldn't hold back any longer his eyes flushed and he teared up and started to cry.

"Hey Yamato whats wrong?" Asked a voice of love.

"Sora?"said Matt as the tears cleared.

"I wanted to give this to you! I'm having a party on saturday want to come?" Asked Sora.

"YES SORA I WOULD LOVE TOO!" Yelled Matt as he kissed soras cheek. Sora blushed she wasn't exactly in a relationship with him or Tai. Either way she had no crush no matter how hot Matt was or charming Tai was Sora didn't have a love to walked out to her next class with the idea on her mind.

(Sora's POV)

I wonder why they love me I mean why can't Mimi or Kari be an option! Well I know if someone dated Kari like izzy or Matt or Joe he would kill them! That's how protective tai was. Why was everyone on her even Joe had a crush on her at one point! She kept racing in her brain. Sora raised her hand.

"Sora" said Mrs. Hynkim

"May I use the bathroom?" Asked sora.

"Yes sora" sighed Mrs. Hynkim. Sora walked out her face was hot her cheeks were red and her heart was speeding she turned around to see both Tai and Matt admiring pictures of her... She knew it was love she gulped as she went to the bathroom. She felt hot and embarrassed then kari walked in looking pale.

"MOVE SORA!" Yelled Kari as she threw up all over the ground . Kari stood up still looking pale and sweaty.

"Kari are you going to the nurse?" Asked sora.

"No are you" mumbled kari.

"Um no why aren't you and why do you ask me" defended sora.

"Because Tk, and Davis would all freak along with my parents and I don't want anyone to worry... you looked kind of red. I'm sorry if offended you..." Said Kari as she sweat a little harder.

"Well you should still go I mean wouldn't Tai remember your skin tone?" Asked sora.

"He barley pays attention to me and later he would think I faked for his favor he can't stop talking about you" said Kari.

"Kari... wouldn't Tk remember" persuaded sora.

"Wouldn't matt or Tai remember your skin tone" mumbled Kari as she sat down next to the wall. Sora wanted to punch kat Kari but she realized that Kari was looking out for sora.

"Yeah but I'm not sick" said sora.

"Neither am I" said kari.

"Whats on the floor kari?" Asked Sora.

"I probably just had a bad lunch" said kari.

"Well why is your head so warm" asked sora as she pressed her hand on Kari's forehead.

"Off me!" Said kari as she stood up and carefully walked to her class. Sora walked out and went to her class.

"SORA why did you take so long in the bathroom!" Asked her teacher.

"I threw up" said sora.

"well then let's go to the nurse" said the teacher. Sora knew she did the wrong thing but she had to do something. Sora'a face was still a bit red she had a chance.

"Hello Sora what can I do for you?" Asked the nurse.

"I threw up" said sora.

"So your the one who left that gunk in the bathroom?" Asked the nurse.

"Yeah" said sora.

"I see..." She said as she stuck a thermometer in her mouth.

"98.5". She said. She looked at Soras red face and decided to call her mother sora layed down and waited karma was hurting her stomach either way.

"Hi Mrs. Neltu I need a band aid" said Tai. As he stormed in followed by the paled face of kari.

"Here you go Tai" said the nurse who handed Tai the band aid.

"Kari why are you here"asked the nurse.

"I don't feel good and I threw up" said kari as she coughed and clutched her stomach. Again? Thought sora.

"103.5" said the nurse. Kari lay on the bed motionless. Tai looked straight at sora.

"SORA!" Yelled Tai. as he completely ignored his sister who just puked herself and his faking crush.

"Tai I'm fine your sister-" said sora but then was cut off by Tai's remark.

"Kari's fine!" Said Tai as he barraged Sora with questions until her mother walked in. Sora got up and walked out. Then his own Mom walked in.

"What are you doing here Mom?" Asked Tai.

"Picking up your sick sister" said Mrs kamiya Tai didn't seem to concerned about his sisters well being. Kari got up and walked to the car her head and body hurt all over.

(Tai's pov)

Oh sora... I better tell Matt because he cares about sora too. Sora is SO hot I want her to be mine! Luckily its after school I will just call him!

"Hey yamato" said Tai.

"Hi Tai I'm going to Sora'a house!" Said Matt cheerfully.

"So am I she's really sick!" said Tai in distress. Matt hung up he was already getting his running skills on. Tai also sped up the both of them arrived at the same time although Tai was farther behind he was a whole lot faster than Matt.

"She is probably so sick that she needs a kiss of a handsome fellow" said matt as he brushed his hair back.

"She probably needs a charmer" lunged tai as he smiled and put on his goggles. Matt knocked on the door to see sora.

"SORA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Tai. Matt carried her to her bedroom. Sora started to cry but the boys thought sora's "fever". Was going up. Matt almost put a cloth on soras face.

"Yamato, I'm not sick Kari is... I acted like I threw up so the teacher wouldn't give me detention!" Said sora as she kept on looked a his crush and blushed a tiny bit.

"That's ok Sora were not mad" said Tai as he walked over.

"aren't you a little concerned for kari?" Screamed Sora.

"She will be fine!" Said Tai reasuringly.

"NO TAI GO SEE HER!" Ordered Sora as she sat up and looked in the mirror her stomach still hurt.

"Of course" said tai as he kissed Sora and sora slapped Tai's face.

"Stop it!" yelled Sora. Matt stood back the last thing wanted was to be kicked.

"Sora, I thought we were dating" said tai loudly. Matt put down one of the cookies he made. He had tears welling in his eyes sora saw this and glared at tai.

"TAI WERE NOT DATING!" yelled sora as she pushed Tai out of the apartment. Matt looked up tears were gone Sora smiled at him.

"What did you make yamato?" Asked Sora.

"Cookies do you want some" asked Matt.

"Yeah! I love cookies plus living next to tai you never get good cookies" cheered sora Matt chuckled as sora stuffed her mouth with cookies they both blushed then that was when sora realized she didn't know anymore. Sora turned red and clutched her stomach.

"Are you alright Sora" asked matt

"Im not ready Matt I don't know if I have a crush" yelped sora as she started to cry.

"That's ok sora do want to be alone?" Asked Matt. Sora nodded and matt left.

Tai walked into the apartment to see kari sleeping in his bed. He picked her up and threw her on her on bed but the he saw a note.

Dear Tai,

Take care of kari

Mom

I guess kari really was really sick after all thought tai so tai sat on his bed and read Kari's diary he knew Kari would never look in his things but her diary was so fun to read it was just one of those thing an older brother had to do what if Kari started to go out with Izzy he just had to know! He hadn't read it in a while either way.

Dear diary,

Yet again another virus wounds me and tai doesn't notice yet again. I can't let him know though he will get mad at me and read my diary or put itching powder in my bed or beat me up he has never did the last one but he did punch me when I was in 5th grade and I threw up on him and passed out he beat me up when I awoke. I love him but he doesn't love me all he wants is sora so I'm trying to give him that but it's so hard when everyone looks for answers in you and you don't want anyone to worry... Tk and Davis would be worried sick but when I threw up in class I knew I couldn't deny. Tai dislikes me no one wants to know anything I love Tai to the extent of my heart I would kill myself for him but, he doesnt love me I'm lost I want him to like me again so after soras party I'm running away Tai can be happy .

-Kari 2/14/00

Tai looked up and realized that Kari was heart broken and all the glue he treated her with there would be no help he didn't know what to do he took the diary to soras apartment there was nothing else to do.

"SORA!" Yelled tai as he burst through the door with tears all over his face.

"Taichi whats wrong?" Asked sora.

"Kari" said tai blankly as he handed the diary to sora and she read it.

"tai were going to wake up kari it should work I hope it does..." Said sora as the two burst out of the door. the two kids ran through the door and woke up Kari.

"Tai?" Asked kari.

"Kari I LOVE YOU IM SORRY DONT RUN AWAY PLEASE" tai wailed and he started to cry. Kari sat up and rubbed her eyes, she was silenced as she wrote something on a piece of paper and fell back to sleep.

"Tai, what I write in my diary is for my eyes only Im sorry for worrying you but, my diary holds false information I'm sorry Tai." Said sora. Sora walked back to her apartment followed by tai.

(Matts Pov)

Matt took out a can of lime soda and he flipped the channel he started wondering about sora and eventually ran out the door to go see her. Matt ran through odabia across town to go see his favorite person SORA. He ran faster every word he thought and every time he slowed down he would only go 6 miles faster. He ran in to soras house to see her and Tai playing super bash brothers .

"Hi sora" whispered Matt.

"Oh, hi matt" Said sora in a blush worthy tone. Matt drank all his lime soda and crumpled the can to make a design of a flower and handed it to sora.

"Oh Yamato your so..." Said sora as she started to blush and tai growled his date style wasn't the same. So he took the piece of cloth in his hand and rubbed it to make a heart that puffed up a little.

"Sora I made you something" said Tai. Showing sora the object attracted sora more then a tin foil plant, she blushed a llot more.

"Tai your so charming" said sora as she lay across Tai's shoulder. Matt baked a cake while sora and Tai were flirting, Matt made the cake batter and in the oven in 10 minutes while tai and sora were pausedhe knew that his looks were just as good as Tai's charm he needed more charm so he made little icing sculptures of her and biyomon.

"hey sora I made You something"said Matt.

"Oh Yamato..." Said sora. Her blush surrounded her face along with matts as she took matts face and kissed it hard Tai was sad now as he headed for the door and went home to take care of kari. Matt fell over as sora kissed him once more Mattkissed her back.

"Matt your so adorable and creative!" Said sora. Sora got off him and lifted him up as she had a giant kiss waiting for him. Tai came in the apartment this time with her hat.

"Taichi? How did you get my hat?" asked Sora.

"I made a replica so if anything happened to that hat you'd have another." Said Tai.

"thank you tai" sora said as she planted a kiss on his took this the wrong way and got brave.

"Sora will you go out with me?" gulped Tai.

"Umm" sora said as she started crying hard she didn't know she loved both tai and matt. This wasn't harvest moon 64 you couldn't date everyone at the same time.

"YAMATO HOW COULD YOU!" Yelled Tai as they tumbled over as they started kicking and punching.

"Taichi she doesn't know!" Yelled matt as he socked tai in the nose.

" WHY DID YOU STEAL HER!" Yelled Tai as he pounded Matts eye eventually Matt tried to run away but tai pushed him down and beat him until Matt was still only his breath and heart were screamed as she saw what Matt did to Tai and what Tai did to Matt. Tai had a bloody nose and fat lip along with a cut body with many bruises and Matt had a black eye bloody nose his retainer fell out and so did one of him baby teeth that he never came out his body was bruised to. Sora called an ambulance tai saw what happened he gave Matt a cuncossion and broke one of his bones. Tai hid in the bathroom as he stared at the blood on floor and the surgeons take matt away. Sora cleaned up and bandaged up tai she was very agitated at the both of them. Tai went home to see his mom home.

"Tai what happened. ?" Asked his mom.

"Nothing" exhaled Tai as he locked the door to the bedroom to see kari.

"Tai I need it" struggled kari.

"What?" Asked Tai. Suddenly Kari fell asleep Tai knew what happened and grabbed the thermometer.

"MOM!" Yelled Tai as he unlocked the door. His mother burst in to see injured tai holding the thermometer.

"What is it tai ?" Asked his mother.

"She has a really high temprature" said tai.

"How high" asked his mother.

"102.3" said tai.

"that means she is getting better and what happened tai!" urged mrs. Kamiya.

"Nothing" tai replied as a cut developed on his arm and a bruise layed under his eye almost a black eye not exactly.

"Taichi kamiya understand I have no fear in grounding you!" bellowed mrs kamiya. Tai was practically in tears he loved sora and would do anything he hurt Matt and probably ruined his chances with sora. Heblooked at his sister who was asleep with a stomach bug.

"Tai..." Said Mrs. kamiya.

"I ASKED OUT SORA AND ME AND MATT GO IN A FIGHT I GAVE MATT A CUNCUSSION AND SORA PROBABLY HATES ME". Tai wailed as more tears dove across his face. His mother sat him down in the bed and cradled him she understood that Tai was hurt and scared and punishment wouldnt help.

"Tai lets go to the hospital sora and Matt are probably there." Said mrs kamiya. They left the apartment and went to the hospital.

***hospital***

Sora was waiting in one of the chairs luckily her mother was out 24 hours for a business meeting. Her tears fled on her face as she watched Mrs. Takashi pray for his worries. Tai walked in Mrs takashi glared and sora smiled as the two birds made out. Tk had basketball practice he couldnt be at his brothers side. Tai clutched his beat up arm it was bruised he started to cry a tiny bit as the pain trickled down his arm.

"Tai are you alright?" Asked his mother. Tai got up and claimed he wanted X rays and found out he broke his arm. Sora waited outside of the door for what seemed ages until tai came out with a lime green cast.

"yamato's visitors may come in" said the nurse as she gritted her teeth the nurse was actually quite attractive her face was pale with silky brown hair and pale blue eyes she wore red glasses but Tai had to hold back his blush that was starting to show up. Tai held back as the quad team walked in to the room to see 14 year old Yamato. His hair was messed up his arm had a cast his ankle had a turnikin on his eye had a black touch and a pack of ice for his injured braces were broken along with his baby tooth his other non sprained ankle leg was broken. Matts eyes widened as he saw Tai.

"Tai I'm sorry just don't hurt me" said Matt childishly.

"hi Matt how are you?" Asked sora.

"I got to ask who are you?" Asked Matt sora gasped and grabbed Tai's arms and hugged Tai she realized he lost part of his memory... Sora started crying in Tai's arms sora was heart broken.

"Matt are you ok" asked Mrs Takashi.

"eh who are you?" Asked Matt. Mrs takashi gasped her own son's memory was gone. Suddenly sweaty Tk walked in.

"Hi Matt!" Cheered Tk.

"Whose this kid" said Matt angrily he was annoyed by Tk not realizing it was his brother.

"Matts love part in the brain has been erased..." Sighed the nurse they all held there breath.

"Temporarily" cried the nurse. Tk and sora were crying along with Tai he was remembered... As the enemy... Matt looked up at the sweaty boy who was crying.

"Y'all have no relation to me out! Tai can stay I know him!" Yelled Matt in an demanding tone.

"I'm your brother , the tall blonde is your mom and the orange hair girl is sora your best friend" Explained Tk.

"What?!" yelled Matt as he growled and fell asleep his anger raged him. Tk burst in to tears and stood next to Tai.

"Tai can I go see Kari" said Tk as tears flowed down his eyes.

"Sure" said Tai in shock. Tai realized what he had done although this brought sora close he hurt his best friend even if Matt was a jerk at times he always was there for tai when he needed him and Tai took his everything his brother his crush his everything Matt lost everything because of Tai. He was remembered in deep fear Tai was lost and had dug a hole to deep. He exhaled as Mrs takashi stayed near Matt and Mrs kamiya left with the kids. The car ride was silent nothing but rummages of thoughts flowed throughout the car. sora kept thinking about her crushes and who behind all of her bloodstream heart and brain stayed back through the true as of now she loved Tai but, Matt had less of a chance since his memory was gone due to tai. She was confused by her own thoughts...

"tai" exhaled sora it sounded like a breath or sigh Tai looked up to see the tears of his crush. Tai held back knowing sora was deep in train of thought. Her hat sparkled a tiny bit and Tk looked outside as he thought about Matt why would Matt froget him he was so upset that he punched tai on his normal arm. Tai stared at his broken arm he might've been bruised by Matt but he shattered Matt. Tai started to cry as the thoughts flew through the brain and in to the small place that rested in the bottom right of his chest the heart Tai put on his goggles so tears wouldn't be seen with the naked eye. So much for courage all it did was make tai feel overpowered and lonely...

"Guys were here" said mrs kamiya solemnly. Tk rushed out of the car to see kari tai soccer sped and sora walked her thoughts bewildered her colored mind... Tk was the first at the kamiya residence he ran to kari who was barley asleep. Kari's skin was still pale sora knew yamato loves her but she couldn't resist she was tired and when Mrs kamiya walked out and Tk was to busy with kari sora had to fall asleep and her and tai shared the bed. Tk still waited for kari to awaken she had a lower fever of 101.7..

Although Tai and sora were comfortably snuggling tai was having pain dreams... He was next to Matt and Matt couldn't hear him no matter the scream size. Matt would talk to sora and Tk and even kari but he wasn't heard he was being pulled farther and farther back but when tai was so far back Matt noticed and tried to grab tai but the grip wasn't strong enough but a blue light spilled letting tai escape from his pulling machine.

"Young warrior although love clouds you must foresee through it friendship is the is the strong one streghnth is not the answer!" Said the voice Tai stood up as he saw Sora in the purple light Matt stood on the other side and light streamed. Sora fell to her fate suddenly tai woke up to see sora next to him and Tk was still looking over kari. Tai fell back to sleep...

"Kids get up!" Yelled Mrs. Kamiya. Kari got up first she was a little dizzy and tired Tk awoke realizing he woke up he fell asleep! Kari still had a low fever and had to stay home but when Tai realized sora was kissing him all night he immediately smiled and got up he grabbed soras hat.

"Goodmorning my love" said Tai as Sora got up

"Kids! There is no school today or tommorrow but I heard Matt is only going to be visitable for the next 3 hours!" yelled Mrs kamiya. Tai fell down sobbing forcing both sora and kari to his side.

"Tai whats wrong?" Asked sora. Kari handed Tai his goggles and silently sat next to him.

"Matt remembers me as the enemy!" Yelled Tai as tears flooded his eyes. Kari hugged him and let go realizing she wasn't noticed or wanted and let sora help out her brother this put kari in tears. Sora stroked Tai and looked at kari who was crying sora realized she started everything if she wasnt so fixated on punching kari she would've listened to Kari's helpful clouded warning... Sora made Tai attract to her and leave kari abandon and Matt and Tai probably fought and Kari was sad and then the fight and this depression sora fell to her knees in sobs. Love it was the sweetest and worst thing that ever happened to anyone... Tai stopped crying and cradled sora ignoring hi. Sister who had been on the roof of the building drawing.

"Sora it's not your fault" said tai.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY CREEP" yelled sora as she slapped Tai's face and ran to her apartment. Tai rubbed his sore cheek he scrolled the room for kari. That's when he remembered her diary the run away Tai shot up and looked out the window to see her drawing after he pulled her back in he scolded kari for worrying him kari sighed she was now crying hard like a rain storm. Tai still didn't realize what he was doing to his sister now her heart was so far apart 100000000 years of light and enjoyment wouldn't be enough to cure the pierced heart of kari. Kari knew what she was going to do she knew that Tai would love her more but she hated it she was going to run away and when she came back she would buy tai a gift maybe if she worked at ryemons bakery she could make some money! She could go to school through the school digi port and everything would be fine. Tai ran to soras house.

"SORA!" Yelled tai as tai ran out of the room to soras apartment. Kari was ready to stay away from tai although she would be in there literal eternity. Kari would come back every day so she could stop herself from aging. Kari sat up and was about to leave but then she broke in to pillars of tears and Tk walked in.

"Kari whats wrong" asked Tk as he stroked kari.

"I don't want to leave" choked kari every word was choked and cried and desprate.

"Wait what?!" Yelped Tk.

"Tai hates me!" Said kari as tears flooded her eyes once again. That's when Tk realized Tai broke his sister and Tk ran to soras house. Tai was composing a love poem for sora and sora would giggle after each verse. Tk knocked Tai on the ground.

"TK". Yelled sora as the boys fought.

"YOU CUT YOUR SISTERS HEART WIDE OPEN TAI!" screamed Tk as Tai stopped and fell short in tears. Tk was right he spoke the truth and he only saw sora everything kari did was broken... Tai ran out of soras house to see kari who was hallucinating.

"Kari I'm sorry" said Tai. Kari punched tai very hard, in the stomach.

"Hey I know I was bad but really!" Yelled tai. Kari started panicking as the covers fell off revealing kari hallucinating Tai's brain froze realizing she had a higher fever he checked Kari's temprature as he turned into older brother mode he saw the thermometer say 102.5... He gasped and stayed still waiting for Kari's action remained distilled for hours then matt came in.

"Matt aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" Asked Tai.

"Apparently I'm supposed to stay with people I know so.." Said Matt. Tai started to whimper he knew that Matt would be like this for a while.

"LOL Got you they helped me apparently I have no cuncussion my amnesia was like a Viral thing and yeah..." Said Matt. tai had a weak smile he loves sora but he had this connection with Matt...

"Ok you two Im kind of feeling ill so if your going to have the harvest moon friendship scene please get out buckle down romance" said kari her voice sounded frail and easily broken. Matt punched kari and tai punched Matt and Kari cried as the bous got in to a fist fight. Kari saw Tk in Matt as she shook her head vilontly to stop her hallucinations...

"Tk I thought you loved me!?" Yelled kari as she looked at Tai and saw Matt who was Tk. They two still fought ignoring kari... Taichi looked up to his hand the crest was on his hand they were forming on everyone of the digi destined hands hikari did this... She focused on these crests... Tai saw Matt on the other side sora was sitting on a heart blue platform.

"Whoever makes it to the love first will be the lucky one..." said the mysterious voice. Tai and Matt exchanged glances and put on game faces as. Tai climbed up the leafs to love Matt had a late start until Tai fell off but, Matt was pulled down by Tai's force friendship or courage...

Tai bound up the wall barley sticking to the wall and Matt tried the leaves again as soon as Matt made it to the top a day dream stranded him as he dropped and tai was gifted. Matt fell on the ground and watched as Tai and sora kissed each other and loud cheers came in.

"TAIORA FOREVER! SORATO NEVER!" It was repeated faster and faster as Matt screamed and cried stress yelled out to him... Matt crawled his fears let him fall friendship was broken he hid in darkness it was Kari's famous dark ocean.

"HI Matt I feel your pain too" said kari who calmly walked out of the shadows slowly Matt stared into her what used to be red eyes.

"aren't you sick or something? And you have no idea kari so leave me alone" yelled matt.

"Matt I want sorato more than you so tai could help me or look at my face one last time" said kari as she started to cry.

"Kari... You still should be at home resting and besides sora is way out of my league" said Matt.

"Oh" said kari a grimace lept across her face.

"What do you know about this hikari?" Asked Matt.

"No yamato your right I'm sick I will leave now" said kari.

"No wait!" yelled Matt as he chased kari and took her down. Kari hurt bad her legs were feeling sore from both her sickness and YAMATOS tackle.

"Tell me everything you know kari" said Matt looking down at the 12 year old weakly sorry as she apolgized for being so rude. Yamato started baraging her with questions.

"Matt, I love my brother and you love Tk you still spend time with Tk and nourish him with your protection and lives under your love and prosperity I want tai to be happy but I want his love too." Said kari as she sat up.

"You will help me?" Asked Matt. Kari nodded and Matt took kari like he was going to choke her and kissed her. Kari fell down as her heart lit and both of them appeared in both kari and tais bedroom.

"HIKARI" yelled mrs kamiya.

"Get to soras party or you'll be late" she said viciously matt and kari exchanged glance and went to soras party


	2. Epilogue

**kari was confused she felt all better and it was a Thursday somehow they traveled through time itself anyway 8 hours in to the Party...**

**Sora woke up gasping for air she had another nightmare about Taichi's death, she felt wet on the side of her cheeks she realized they were kissing her. Matt and tai were having there own love story dreams but sora knew who the lucky boy was. She glanced and kissed tai and pushed herself away and hugged Matt as they kissed into there dreams.**

**20 years later**

**Epilougue Matt and sora have a son and daughter and are happily married.**

**Tai and Mimi got married happily they have 2 sons they are happily married**

**Tk and kari were married and Davis is there sons name! Along with Tk jr.**


End file.
